Yes
by gaga4angleus13
Summary: OCC Sam!Rated T for some language but might be rated M in the future for intense "romance". My take on how the end of season five should have gone but Sam will be more like evil Sam and embrace Lucifer. Only chapter 1 is up! Please Read and Review!


**In the End**

**Spoilers- **Starts about season 5 episode 20 and besides the basic guide lines of season five, the season finally takes a totally different path than in the show.

**Summary**- what if both Sam and Dean said yes to Michal and Lucifer? How would the final battle between the two work out and end?

**Disclaimer**- Unfortunately I don't own supernatural Eric Kripke does…. but I can borrow them and bend them to my every fantasy on this wonderful site :D

**Beta**- My good friend HPslashSPNLuver92 betaed so to speak this story and it wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her :) I would like to also give a special thanks to Lover of Angelus, AngelisIgniRelucent and Frostygossamer for inspiring me to write my first fic! Thanks

This is my first fic sooo please go easy on me! I would love reviews and even criticism is encouraged! (but not too much criticism I'm new)

* * *

><p><strong>Dean<strong>

"Yes! Alright Dammit! I said yes." Dean exclaimed with desperation

"Oh Dean you won't be dissapointed. Millions of innocent people around the world will be saved because of you. You can finally rest." these words came from the montonus voice of Michael.

Dean lost in his own thought didn't even see the archangel pop out of sight. Dean needed to be the strong one, had to be for Sammy's sake, but he'd been fighting for too long. He can't stand the burden of this life style any longer, all the suffering and pain...why did they deserve this? What did he do to have the well-being of the world resting on his unworthy shoulders? He was done. He has done far enough for the world and he just couldn't fight anymore. I guess you can't make your own destiny... cause in the end, he wanted to say yes to Michael. It meant rest, peace and now that he has known hell, heaven doesn't seam that bad anymore. So he quit... not something that the great Dean Winchester usually does but he had enough. He would still be fighting the good fight and really the only down side he could think of was that in the end, he would end up fighting his Sammy.

But was he still really his Sammy anymore? He can't remember the last time the rocked out to AC/DC together or pulled mindless pranks just because they were funny. This was in his nature afterall...he's a Winchester, self-sacrifice is his middle name. So if his and Sam's lives would insure that millions would live...then so be it because Dean was going to kick Sam/Lucifer's ass for all this shit!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

Sam Winchester, The Boy King and the bringer of Lucifer to earth, was seething in the abandon motel crap room. Dean the favorite, Dean the godsend, and of course Dean is the true vessel of Michael. While what does Sam get? Destine for evil, being watched and manipulated at every turn since child birth! He's fought it by trying to do the right thing, tried fighting the good fight but apparently the good fight didn't want him.

Sam's mouth twitched in amusement and eyes darkened to a shade of dark humor. Ohhhh they wanted to see bad? He'll give them bad cause they haven't seen anything yet. He was about show the world why HE was chosen as Lucifer's vessel and make them proud. Dean and Michael didn't have a chance because it was time for him to start bulking up... all hell was about to break lose and he was going to relish every minute of it.

With a dark chuckle and a new smirk plastered on his face, his lanky form emanating confidence left the cringing room. He was going to say yes to the devil but the fun was just starting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there's chapter 1! I'm not sure where I'm going with this but suggestions are welcome! Please Read and Review I would really appreciate it! I was wondering if you guys wanted me to turn this story into a romance or a slash fic? thoughts? I would love to get at least 4 reviews before i post the next chapter because i wanna see where you (the fans) want this story to go.<strong>


End file.
